1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chopper table in a chopper device within a folder.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a rotary press, a folder for folding a printed web is generally installed. Such a folder is provided with a chopper device for further folding a signature, which is a cut and folded web. A chopper table for discharging the transported signature downward is mounted on a portion of the chopper device where the signature is folded. Such a chopper table is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 1999-29258.
An example of the above-mentioned chopper table is shown in FIGS. 9, 10, and 11. FIG. 9 is a plan view, and FIG. 10 is a sectional view taken on line X-X of FIG. 9. FIG. 11 is a schematic side view of a chopper device. The direction of transport of a signature is indicated by an open arrow in FIG. 9. A chopper table 51 is composed of a pair of table bodies 52, and a pair of inlet guides 53 attached to the respective table bodies 52 and opposed to each other. The pair of inlet guides 53 are located nearly centrally of the pair of table bodies 52. The right and left sides of the pair of inlet guides 53 are supported on the table bodies 52 by bolts 54a via brackets 55 which are connecting members. Each of the table bodies 52 is supported on chopper frames 56 by bolts 54b. 
A signature 57, which is a sheet, is sandwiched between a plurality of transport belts 58 traveling in pairs formed vertically, and is transported along the chopper table 51. When the signature 57 is brought close to a stopper (not shown) installed on a downstream side, in the transport direction, of the chopper table, a chopper blade 59 lowers from above the chopper table 51. The chopper blade 59 pushes a nearly central portion of the signature 57 into a slit 53a, which is a clearance formed between the pair of inlet guides 53. The signature 57 pushed in passes while being bent by folding rollers 60 installed below the inlet guides 53.
According to the above-described features of the chopper table, the inlet guides 53 are supported on the table bodies 52 by the bolts 54a via the brackets 55, and the table bodies 52 are supported on the chopper frames 56 by the bolts 54b. If, in the so configured chopper table 51, the signature 57 becomes jammed between the folding rollers 60, it suffices to detach only the inlet guide 53. When mounted again, the inlet guide 53 is returned to the original position, and the gap of the slit 53a remains unchanged. To replace the transport belt 58, however, the table body 52 is removed, and thus the inlet guide 53 is also dismounted simultaneously. Moreover, holes of the table body 52, into which the bolts 54b are inserted, are formed as slots so that the gap of the slit 53a formed between the pair of inlet guides 53 can be adjusted. Thus, in an operation for mounting the table body 52 on the chopper frames 56, it is difficult to ensure accuracy and to return the gap of the slit 53a to the original state. This requires readjustment, meaning tiresome procedure. Hence, the table body 52 and the inlet guide 53 lack returnability; namely, they cannot be mounted at the original positions. Also, many man-hours are involved in the mounting operation, thus requiring much time and labor, and adjustment of the gap is difficult.